Karlita Marlita's Drag Race Season 2 (Red Vs Blue)
Season 2 of KMDR consists of 10 episodes. The season premiered on May 5, 2018. The runway song is "Glamazon." Plot 12 queens will compete for the crown, in teams! Sometimes they will be judged as individuals but sometimes in teams. One person from each team will be in the bottom(if judged by individuals), they can choose one of their team mates to lipsync for them or do it theirselves (they can only choose the team mate option once in the entire season.) MAY THE BEST WOMAN WIN! Confirmed Contestants -Aria Glow- Team Blue - All T All Shade- Team Blue -Beverly Bloom- Team Red -Dida Ritz- Team Blue -Justice Johnson-Team Red -Kenya Michaels the 2nd- Team Red -Diamond Destiny- Team Blue -Mystique Miller- Team Blue -Sissy- Team Red -Naysha Lopez- Team Blue -The Bride- Team Red -Yuki Minatozaki- Team Red Entrances Aria Glow: "Glowing with beauty and talent, it's Aria Glow!" Beverly Bloom: "OMG, it's this chic in the house.' The Bride: "I do." Sissy: "Now sissy that walk" Dida Ritz: From season 4 to this!" Naysha Lopez: "I'm back, againnnn." Kenya Michaels the 2nd: "1,3,4,5, oops I forgot 2." All T All Shade "Spill the T cause if you don't it's going to get shady up in here." *deathdrop* Diamond Destiny: "Heyyyyyy I'm from Kari Lemon's drag race!" Mystique Miller: "I'm here to werk, and a LOT more" *sees Diamond* ..... Yuki Minatozaki: "HEY!" Justice Johnson: "Time to serve justice." Episodes Episode 1: Move Them Lips Guest Judges: G-G-Gia Gunn and Razzle Dazzle Mini Challenge: Lip sync performance Mini Challenge Winner: Kenya Michaels the 2nd Main Challenge: Lip sync scenes from Season 1 of KMDR Main Challenge Winner: Dida Ritz Prize: 200$ tip Runway Theme: ANYTHING Judged by (individuals or team): TEAM (team blue is all safe) Which leaves the red team: Bottom 2: Sissy and The Bride Song: Closer by The Chainsmokers ft. Halsey Eliminated: The Bride Farewell Message: LOVE YOU ALL AND ALWAYS SAY I DO!- The Bride <3 Episode 2: The Clash Guest Judges: Mike Wolf and Josie Wolf (she's engaged now!) Mini Challenge: NONE Mini Challenge Winner: N/A Main Challenge: Create a Game Of Thrones parody Main Challenge Winner: Beverly Bloom Prize: Custom Gowns from The Queens Runway Theme: Royalty Judged by (individuals or teams): INDIVIDUALS Dida Ritz, Justice Johnson and Sissy ended up being the bottom 3 Bottom 2: Justice Johnson and Sissy Song: Into You by Ariana Grande Eliminated: Sissy Farewell Message: SLAY IT FOR ME YA'LL- Your sister Sissy Episode 3: SLAY BALL Guest Judges: Some random Prom Queens Mini Challenge: NONE Mini Challenge WInner: N/A Main Challenge: Create three looks: Typical Teenager, White Party and Future Queens Main Challenge Winner: Beverly Bloom and Dida Ritz (double win) Prize: A trip to Hawaii for 3 days Runway Theme: (main challenge) Judged by (individuals or teams): INDIVIDUALS Bottom 3: Kenya Michaels the 2nd, Justice Johnson and All T All Shade Bottom 2: Justice Johnson and All T All Shade Song: Oops I Did it Again by Britney Spears Eliminated: All T All Shade Farewell Message: Hope I was shady enough :) your shady sister All T All Shade.... Episode 4: Drag Kings Guest Judges: Meghan Trainor and JoJo Siwa Mini Challenge: Dance Mini Challenge Winner: Dida Ritz Main Challenge: Dress up as a Drag King Main Challenge Winner: Kenya Michaels the 2nd Prize: Custom sunglasses from Fierceness Runway theme: (main challenge) Judged by (individuals or teams): Individuals Bottom 3: Justice Johnson, Yuki Minatozaki and Naysha Lopez Bottom 2: Justice Johnson and Naysha Lopez Song: Born This Way by Lady Gaga Eliminated: Justice Johnson Farewell Message: At least I wasn't disqualified.... -Justice Johnson Episode 5: #President Guest Judges: Paris Hilton and Hillary Clinton Mini Challenge: NONE Mini Challenge Winner: N/A Main Challenge: Say why you should be president Main Challenge Winner: Mystique Miller Prize: 100 card to The Realness Runway theme: Pretty in Pink Judged by (individuals or teams): Individuals Bottom 3: Diamond Destiny, Yuki Minatozaki and Aria Glow Bottom 2: Yuki Minatozaki and Aria Glow Song: Greedy by Ariana Grande Eliminated: Aria Glow Farewell Message: Make sure to glow sisters!- Aria Glow Episode 6: Snatch Game Guest Judges: Alyssa Edwards and Katy Perry Mini Challenge: NONE Mini Challenge Winner: N/A Main Challenge: Snatch Game Main Challenge Winner: Kenya Michaels the 2nd Prize: Trip to Las Vegas (3 days) Runway Theme: Zombie Realness Judged by (individuals or teams): Teams Bottom 3: Mystique Miller, Diamond Destiny and Naysha Lopez Bottom 2: Mystique Miller and Naysha Lopez Song: I'm Coming Out by Diana Ross Eliminated: Naysha Lopez Farewell Message: Call me anytime (get it? No?)- Naysha Choices: Blue: Dida Ritz: Nene Leakes Mystique Miller: Ivy Winters Diamond Destiny: Taylor Swift Naysha Lopez: Ariana Grande Red: Kenya Michaels the 2nd: Whitney Houston Yuki Minatozaki: Yuhua Hamasaki Beverly Bloom: Michelle Visage Episode 7: Interviews Guest Judge: Kim Kardashian Mini Challenge: NONE Mini Challenge Winner: N/A Main Challenge: Get interviewed by Kim Kardashian Main Challenge Winner: Dida Ritz Prize: Wigs from "Rockstar Wigs" Runway Theme: Animal Kingdom Judged by (individuals or teams): Individuals Bottom 3: Yuki Minatozaki, Beverly Bloom and Kenya Michaels the 2nd Bottom 2: Beverly Bloom and Kenya Michaels the 2nd Song: Barbie Girl by Aqua Eliminated: Kenya Michaels the 2nd Farewell Message: Thank you all for everything! -Lil Kenya Michaels.. the 2nd Episode 8: Drag Legends Guest Judges: Ali Larter and Brad Pitt Mini Challenge: NONE Mini Challenge Winner: N/A Main Challenge: Pair up with Drag Winner/Legends and become opposites. Main Challenge Winner: Dida Ritz Prize: $200 gift card to "Food is Awesome" Runway Theme: (main challenge) (Told they will be judged as individuals) Bottom 3: Beverly Bloom, Diamond Destiny and Yuki Minatozaki Bottom 2: Diamond Destiny and Yuki Minatozaki Song: Hot N' Cold by Katy Perry Eliminated: Yuki Minatozaki Farewell Message: Bye.... :( Episode 9: Reunion Episode 10: Round One: Cinderella by Tate Young Eliminated: Mystique Miller and Diamond Destiny Round Two: Create a look with 15 minutes Runner-Up: Beverly Bloom WINNER: Dida Ritz | |[[Category:Seasons]]||}} Progress Category:KMDR